justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Get Lucky
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2013 |difficulty = Medium (Classic) |nogm = 3 each (Classic) |dg = / (Classic) (Beta Alternate) |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Beta Alternate) |pc = Classic / to / to / Beta Alternate |lc = Maize (Classic) |pictos = 93 (Classic) |nowc = GetLucky GetLuckyALTDLC (Beta Alternate) |perf = Classic Yoni Jayl (P1) Daniel Delyon (P2) |from = album }}"Get Lucky" by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Classic The dancers are both men with black hair and black sunglasses. They both wear shiny suits with matching oxford shoes. They also wear black ties. P1 P1 s hair is braided, his jacket is zipped up, and his outfit is golden. P2 P2 s hair is in a pompadour, his jacket is opened, and his outfit is silver. During Daft Punk s verse, they darken greatly with white outlines and select colors; P1 turns blue and P2 turns red. getluckygold.png|P1 getluckysilver.png|P2 Beta Alternate Background On a dark background, numerous triangles come forward. Around there are brief stars. On the floor come some shining lights. During the vocoder solo, a white sound line is present and remains until the vocoder ends. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves for both coaches, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Slowly raise your right arm. P2 does this before switching places with P1. GetLuckyGM(P2).png|All Gold Moves (P2) GetLucky gm 1 p2.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (P2) GetLuckyGM(P1).png|All Gold Moves (P1) GetLucky gm 1 p1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game (P1) Appearances in Mashups Get Lucky is featured in the following mashups. Beta Alternate *''RADICAL'' (Back in the days) Trivia *''Get Lucky'' is the second song by both Daft Punk and Pharrell Williams in the series. *One of the pictograms in the routine has its colors reversed.https://youtu.be/nPCyN7BqIm4?t=150 *''Get Lucky'' is the first song with pictograms that glow in different colors that are not Gold Move pictograms, following up with Ugly Beauty (怪美的). **This is most likely so the pictograms will not clash with the black background. *In , P1 s avatar does not have a sticker appearance. *''Get Lucky'' is one of the songs to have a Dancemas ornament. *In an updated version of the online game , the "PROJECT" skin for the character Ashe performs this dance routine. *Pharrell Williams is not credited in the UK gameplay teaser. *P1 appears in one of the sticker collections in . *''Get Lucky'' was supposed to have an alternate routine as a DLC; however, it was not confirmed to release. The code name can be seen in the files of RADICAL s Mashup. *''Get Lucky'' appears in a promotional image for , although the routine has not been released yet. *As of February 1, 2014, Get Lucky is the most played song on ; it has been played over five million times. Gallery Game Files Getlucky cover generic.png|''Get Lucky'' Getlucky_cover_albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Getlucky cover albumbkg.png| album background getlucky_cover@2x.jpg| cover 158_AVATAR.png|P1's avatar on Getluckyavatar2.png|P2's avatar on 141.png|P2's avatar on GetLucky.png|Pictograms GetLuckyReward2019.png|Gift Machine reward In-Game Screenshots getluckyopener.png|''Get Lucky'' on the menu getluckymenu.png|Routine selection screen Getlucky jd2014 coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Controller) Getlucky jd2014 coachmenu xbox.png|Coach selection screen (Camera) Promotional Images 021638.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 reallyreallylucky.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Getlucky_artwork.png|Promotional coaches 1490599_387322358069887_873691419_o.jpg|Dancemas ornament Others GetLuckyPictogrameError.png|Pictogram error Jdnow play store promo 7.png| promotional image with Get Lucky Beta Elements getluckyDLC_proof.jpg|Proof of the beta alternate routine 228.png|Beta Alternate avatar on Videos Official Music Video Daft Punk ft. Pharrell Williams - Get Lucky (Official MTV Video) Teasers Get Lucky - Gameplay Teaser (US) Get Lucky - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2014 - Get Lucky Beta Elements Get Lucky - Beta Alternate Routine References Site Navigation de:Get Lucky tr:Get Lucky Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Songs by Daft Punk Category:Songs by Pharrell Williams Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Daniel Delyon Category:Yoni Jayl